Wireless cellular communication mobile stations with multi-service interoperability will enable communications in areas served by different communications protocols, otherwise referred to herein as a heterogeneous communications environments.
The initial deployment of new communications technologies is characterized typically by limited areas of new technology service in contiguous regions served by legacy technologies. In many countries, for example, the W-CDMA implementation of Universal Mobile Telecommunications Services (UMTS) will be deployed initially on isolated islands of service in a sea served by existing Groupe Special Mobile services (GSM)/Generalized Packet Radio Services (GPRS) network infrastructure.
UMTS services will not be offered over substantial contiguous areas until new technology infrastructure is installed or until existing infrastructure is upgraded, but this will require substantial capital outlays by telecommunications services providers and may not be complete for some time, resulting in a heterogeneous communications environment in many geographic regions for the foreseeable future.
Multi-mode cellular handsets capable of operating in areas served by emerging and legacy communications infrastructures will provide users earlier access to the emerging communications technology and hasten its deployment. Multi-mode wireless communications devices are also desirable for communications in other heterogeneous environments.
Mobile wireless communications devices will require architectures with multi-mode interoperability for seamless operation in heterogeneous communications environments.
The various aspects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more fully apparent to those having ordinary skill in the art upon careful consideration of the following Detailed Description of the Invention with the accompanying drawings described below.